


baby, baby!

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Plans For The Future, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Rants, i guess, no Original Characters, rants in the authors note to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: “Have you ever thought about having kids?”(aka, in which jason and leo are curious about what would happen if they had kids)





	baby, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> very **painfully** written on my phone, because i love you all, and i haven't written valgrace in like a year. i've been thinking a lot about toddlers because i'm in summer camp, and surrounded by 4-12 year olds 24/7 and sims freeplay had their pregnancy update (BUT I CAN'T EVEN USE IT, BECAUSE BUYING THE MATERNITY STORE IS LIKE 850k SIMOLEONS shbhahskhjkds) 
> 
> fun fact: the first fanfic i've ever read on ffnet (or at least the earliest i can remember) was a fic based on the children of percy and annabeth. most of the story was based on them, and it was pretty interesting too.
> 
> anyway, more thoughts at the bottom on my opinion of 2nd gen fics in the pjo universe. tbh, my authors note at the end is probably longer than the entire fic whOOPS
> 
> please leave your own opinions of pjo 2nd gen babies in the comments!!!! :)))

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

Leo turns his head with a frown. “ _Jesus_ Jason, don’t tell me that’s one of your freaky Jupiter powers because the _one_ time we didn’t use protection I _told_ you-”

“Leo!” Jason sits up in the bed, rolling his eyes. “ _N_ _o_ it’s not one of my ‘freaky Jupiter powers’. I’m just talking about if you ever thought about it.”

“Oh, thank the gods,” Leo relaxes. “And not really. Kinda more preoccupied with the whole ‘trying not to die thing’. Chasing monsters doesn’t exactly give a guy some time to think about his future.”

“Yeah,” Jason agrees. “But it’s still something to think about.”

“I’d rather not.” Leo turns back over, naked back towards Jason. Even though he’s not talking, Jason knows he’s thinking about it, from the way Leo’s fingers tug at his pillow. Jason slides back under the covers, staring at the ceiling.

He’s grateful that he had the opportunity to get rid of the Zeus statue in Cabin 1. It makes nights like these a little less awkward, even though in the back of his mind, Jason knows the gods are always watching.

Zeus’ cabin originally had clouds etched into the ceiling, but the designs have faded away to create nonsensical swirls and the perfect creases for spiderwebs. Despite Jason’s back and forth between the camps, he never quite seemed to have the time to really clean up the cabin. Leo’s not helpful, and whenever the two got together to clean, it always ended up with them talking and making out while covered in dust.

“Is it even possible?” Leo suddenly interrupts the peace of night.

“Hmm?”

“To like. Have a kid.” 

Jason is at least glad that Leo would consider it. “It should be possible. I don’t see why not.”

This makes Leo laugh. “Dude, whether it was fake memories or not, Health class at Wilderness _definitely_ taught us that we can’t have biological kids.”

Jason turns on his side, chest against Leo’s back. He runs his fingers down Leo’s arm. “Doesn’t matter. We’re demigods surrounded by magic. Besides, the gods owe us a few favors after finding the _Athena Parthenos_ and saving the world from Gaea.”

Leo hums, lacing his fingers with Jason’s. “Okay, so say we did have a kid. Where would we raise them?”

“New Rome, obviously. I've served the mandatory ten years, and we _did_ save the world.”

“No way! I’m not having Leo Jr. running around at some dangerous camp with crazy bodiless statues and guys who shred teddy bears.”

Jason is a bit annoyed that _that_ is the image Leo has of his home (well one of them, anyways). There are some great things about New Rome that Leo would love. One of these days, Jason would have to bring him there to fully explore the community. “You’ve only been there once. And that was a very unique situation.”

“ _Sure._ Okay, so say we _do_ move all the way to New Rome. How would we support ourselves?”

Jason lifts his head and kisses along Leo’s jawline. “You can go to college. I can join the legion again.”

“ _Jason_.” Leo rolls over to look at him. “You’re crazy.”

“I think saying that would make you a hypocrite.”

Leo scrunches up his nose. “Since when did the Romans teach you jokes? Was it before or after the tattoos and war cries?”

Jason kisses him. “I’ve been hanging out with you too much.”

“I think I’ve been hanging out with you too much, because now I’m all-” Leo gestures to his head, -up _here_ thinking too much. You done screwed me up, Grace."

“Heh.” Jason’s nose falls against the other’s collarbone. Leo must be blushing, because the skin is steadily rising in temperature. “Do you think our kids would get our powers?”

“Aren’t they like, legacies? Don’t you know any of those?”

Jason frowns against the skin. “Yeah, a few. Octavian is one. Was one.”

Leo is quiet, but only for Jason’s sake. If only he could’ve _helped_. Octavian might’ve wanted Jason’s spot as praetor, but he always respected him. Jason could’ve tried to connect more with Octavian and be more _understanding_ like a good leader would’ve done. He could’ve prevented Octavian’s death, if only Jason hadn’t been so preoccupied with everything. Hell, Jason could’ve prevented _Leo’s_ death, if only have paid more attention to his friend.

But for now, he’d have to settle with connecting the camps. Establishing bonds and programs so things like that could be prevented in future generations of demigods.

“They wouldn’t get my fire,” Leo says. “I think it’s a rare thing, because there’s no records of it being passed down. It’s like charmspeak, I guess. Anyway, it’s not like I’d want my kid to have to deal with catching fire in preschool and burning all the dolls.”

 _Rare thing._  Jason notes the fact that Leo still thinks of his _gift_ as a curse. But he’s right- it _is_ rare and doesn’t seem like something that could be passed down.

“A Jupiter and Hephaestus legacy.” Jason likes the sound of that. He likes the sound of it an awful _lot_. “Think it’ll be weird considering one is Roman and the other is Greek?”

Leo bops Jason in the head. “Are you saying my kid is going to have that weird personality thing the gods had? Oh gods, can you imagine how rough it’ll be when they’re a _teenager_? Attitude City.”

Jason laughs. He squeezes Leo’s hand. “I hope they get your sense of humor.”

Leo rolls his eyes. “If our kid turns out to be exactly like me, then I think you’d have _two_ problems on your hands.”

“You’re not a problem, Leo.” Jason peppers Leo’s face with kisses. “If our kid ends up even a _smidge_ like you, then I’d be the happiest demigod in the world.”

Leo snorts, slapping away Jason’s goofy face. “Oh golly gosh, Jace, you sure know how to make a lady swoon.”

Jason falls onto his back, and wraps his arm around Leo’s waist. He massages his fingers against Leo’s hipbones. “They’ll be creative like you. Really smart and curious.”

“I’d rather have them take your traits,” Leo squirms. “Your leadership and empathy. I’m really… _weird_ with others, so they better take after your social skills Mr. Praetor.”

“You’re not bad with people. You talked all the time on the Argo. Even after we found out that my memories were fake, you still made you and Piper seem like family.”

“That’s different. I was kind of forced to live with you guys for weeks.” Leo leans against Jason. “And Piper _is_ family.”

“She is.” Jason says. He tilts his head down, getting a face full of curly hair. Leo’s hair smells greasy and has been getting too long to be managed easily. He really needs to take more breaks from being in the Bunker too long. If Jason hadn’t popped by earlier as a surprise, Leo would probably still be down there.

“I really hope we don’t end up like our parents.”

The statement comes out of nowhere, causing Jason to look at Leo curiously, who’s twiddling his thumbs over the covers. Leo’s thumbs begin to smoke as they rub together.

“What do you mean?” Jason says casually, rubbing Leo’s hip.

“You know what I mean.” Leo’s thumbs furiously slide across each other, until his left thumb finally bursts into flames. He extinguishes it by closing his fist around it. “Our moms died pretty young, and it’s not like our dad’s were paying child support.”

“I think we’ll be fine.” Jason says. “We’ll be able to handle it.”

Leo grunts, not sounding too convinced. That’s fine. They’re not exactly popping babies out right now, so it’ll take some time. Jason should’ve expected that- he’s one if the lucky demigods who found a home when he was small. Leo’s only now trying to figure out where he fits at Camp Half-Blood.

Leo sighs, dropping his hands down. He sits up. “I can’t sleep now because of you.”

Jason sits up too. “You alright? Is it because of your dad-”

“No.” Leo smiles at Jason, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “Just got little babies running around in my head. I don’t have much experience with them except for the ones I met in foster care.”

“I’ve only met the ones in New Rome. All the young mothers like going to the praetors with their newborns. I think they all thought we were like the Pope or something.”

Leo let’s out soft snickers. “Are you gonna bless our baby, Grace?”

Jason’s finger traces light patterns against Leo’s back. “Nah. I wonder if our kid would be blessed from being the child of two of the Seven.”

“Maybe. It would kind of suck to have a little Percy who keeps getting wrapped into all this stuff.” Leo looks back at Jason, rolling his shoulder blades back. “You’re being really touchy-feely today.”

Jason hooks his arms around Leo’s shoulders, pushing his weight against him. “It might have to do with the fact that I love you enough to want a future with you.”

“Aw. Now, get off of me you big sap.”

Jason sighs and flops back to the bed. His arms are spread out across the pillows. “I don’t want to be a bad dad.”

Leo turns around, falling on top of Jason chest with a _Oof!_ He sheepishly grins down at Jason, mentally apologizing for the elbow to the stomach. “You’ll be fine. There’s two of us, and I don’t know about you but Piper _loves_ babies, so she’d probably want to hang out. Calypso probably wouldn’t mind either.”

“Isn’t it bad to have our ex’s help us take care of our kid?”

“Not everyone has such cool ex-girlfriends.” Leo yawns. He folds his arms on top of Jason’s chest, and rests his head on them. “If I was gonna have kids with you, then I’ll have my own personal charger who could walk around powering my tools. That’ll truly be the life.”

“You can’t just take advantage of our kid.” Jason laughs. “And who even knows what type of powers they’ll get? It’s not everyday there’s a Jupiter legacy. And Vulcan kids are pretty different from Hephaestus kids, so who knows what _your_ genes would give them.”

“Awesomeness, Jay.” Leo mumbles. “Pure awesomeness.”

Jason rolls his eyes, carding his hand through Leo’s hair. Leo’s right. It’s hard to fall asleep when Jason’s having images of babies crawling around in his head.

“Would you want a girl or a boy?” Jason asks. Leo doesn’t answer, and when Jason looks down, the demigod is snoring on his chest. Jason sighs, tilting his head. Leo must’ve been exhausted from working for so long. While having kids definitely won’t help with Leo’s sleep problem, hopefully they’ll help remind Leo to take care of himself.

Jupiter/Zeus doesn’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to their kids. Jason would have to change that though. At least Leo would help him.

By some magical means, Jason manages to slip off into dreamland, imagining storks with colorful bundles.

**Author's Note:**

> [in other news, i think that jason and leo having a kid might lead to a sort of boruto (lmao) situation, in which jason might get too caught up with his job with connecting the camps without realizing it, or leo might be too busy with his crazy inventions, because it's pretty much canon that he even forgets to take care of himself when he's too involved in his work, and their kid might get abandoned... :'(... but at the same time, y'all don't want to hear facts, and having kids changes people and their priorities (sometimes) so who can really say at this point?]
> 
> anyway, i feel like people forget that legacies aren't actually going to be extremely powerful, but i also would blame the fact that there are so few legacies to go off of. for example, octavian is a legacy, and he was so weak in his prophecy telling, that he actually needed to cut open teddy bears and look through the stuffing. but to be fair, we don't know if his parents were mortal/apollodemigod or demigod/demigod... most likely mortal/apdemi, but then perhaps his weak prophesying was due to only being 1/4 god. (but at the same time, this is also weird, considering octavian is only one of the few who get the "gift", so perhaps he might actually be pretty strong for a legacy...)
> 
> then the next legacy we can base predictions over would be frank and that's complicated. not only is he a son of mars, but he also has the mars blessing, is one of the seven, and very very very distantly a legacy of poseidon in which his entire family had been gifted the shapeshifting ability (and he's canadian, which i find really important to point out lmao). so yeah, that entire combination makes frank pretty freaking **powerful** and not really a good idea of what a legacy would be. (in a sort of related conversation, it would 100% make sense for frank's kids to have the shapeshifting ability no matter who his partner is [aka mortal or not], but not make much sense for frank &hazel's kids to have the same control over the mist like hazel did, nor her ability to make precious metals appear, or at least at a fast frequency or those buried really deep).
> 
> anyway, like i was saying and i believe i mentioned it in the fic, i also feel like people forget things like piper's charmspeak and leo's fire thing ISN'T the norm. while we can't be 100% sure if they'll be passed down, there's a pretty high chance that it wouldn't. charmspeak was seen highly valued and special (literally the only reason why drew was camp counselor in tlh.. she was the only one who had it, and was made automatic boss). leo's fire literally only existed one other time in the history books (according to rick, the cause of the great fire of london)... anyway. it's superduper rare, and it's y'know. a blessing. a gift. idk. it just doesn't seem realistic for any of leo's kids to have it, and if they _did_ \- probably not to the same extent as leo. like maybe, they can only burst into flames when they're extremely stressed, rather than on cue like leo. or maybe they might not even be able to burst into flames, but are still flame retardant.
> 
> basically, the powers would all get diluted. like realistically. but tbh, reading kid fics with extreme powers is like, a million times more fun than what might actually happen. i can't quite figure out if **demigodA** / _demigodB_ would either lead to:  
>  1/4 **godA** &1/4 _godB_ &1/2human baby [aka a demigod, but with weird diluted mix of powers]...  
> or like just a general 1/4god&3/4human baby... DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON WHAT A CALEO BABY WOULD BE LIKE, A TITAN/DEMIGOD??? THAT BABY IS A GOD, EVERYONE BETTER PREPARE THEMSELVES FOR THAT CRAZY BABY.
> 
> then i also wonder how a combination of two gods's powers in one child might happen. (frank is not an example of this, as his shapeshifting was a blessing and special). like maybe, a hades/posiedon mix could only shadowtravel in bodies of water? idk. it's all very interesting, and i honestly would just write a 2nd gen fic just to explore all this. 
> 
> feel free to leave your own thoughts on this!!! or if you have a kidfic, feel free to drop the link in a comment!!!! i would happily accept your headcanons, or would love to see if any of you can convince me otherwise!!! :D
> 
> have a good day!!!!!! :)


End file.
